Dear Diary
by vampiregoddess13
Summary: this is in diary format. this is a radom story. it will have radom south park yaoi couples. if there are any you want in here let me know and ill see what i can do. rated m to be on the safe side. RAVEN-STAN. SHADOW-IKE. NIGHT-BUTTERS. RAIN-KENNY. OCCNESS. ALOT ARE GOTH.
1. Chapter 1

7-13-13(KENNY)

Dear Diary,

Well seens I jusr got you, I will tell you about my self. My name is Kenny. I am gay. Im eightteen years old. I am a senior in highschool. I have been in love with a boy named Butters seens I was ten. Yes I know, eight years is a long time. And no he dose not know I love him. When will I tell him? I dont know if I will even tell him. Why? Well I dont even know if he is gay. Well he loves Hello Kitty. But that dose not mean he is gay. Plus if he turned me down I would just die. I thought about asking my frends if he is gay.  
But we have the same friends so I cant do that. I so wish he likes me.

WELL CRAP BUTTERS IS CALLING ME ILL WRITE MORE TOMARROW.

BYE. LOVE KENNY.


	2. Chapter 2

7-13-13(Butters)

Dear Diary,

Hello my new friend, yet meintroduce my self. My name is Leopold but I go by Butters. Oh I got my nickname from my crush Kenny, I dont really care for it but with it coming from him I have lived to go bye it. Im eightteen. Oh well back to my crush. We go to the same school and have the same classes. I have known him for all of my life. I have liked him for years now. Dose he know I like him? I am not even sure if he knows Im gay. Am I sure he is gay? Yes I know he is gay. He is very open about it. I am open too but I am just shy around him. I love Hello Kitty. I aways wear it. That is one of my clue that I give to say Im gay. I want to be with Kenny so much. I wounder if he will like me if I go vamp again. Ill give it a try.

Well my best friend Pip is here so I must go I will write tomarrow.

bye

love, Butters


	3. Chapter 3

7-13-13(Pip)

Dear Diary,

Hello friend, I Phillp but most call me Pip. Even tought most say Im from France, Im really from England. I bloody hate it when poeple say Im from France. At least I have my boyfriend to make them stop. Oh my boyfriend is Damien. He is the son of Satan. I know how did I end up with him, well he kinda put me on fire years ago. But after that he nursed to back to health without the other boys knowing. And we have a friendship since then, and a few years ago we started dating. We even live toghter. I love him so much. I wish my best friend Butters. He is in love with Kenny. But Kenny dose not know. I think Kenny might love him back. Ill ask Damien right now. Im going to call him.

bye.

love pip


	4. Chapter 4

7-13-13(Damien)

Dear Diary.

I HATE YOU!

THE ONLY RESON IM WRITING IN YOU IS BECUASE MY BOYFRIEND PIP TOLD ME TO. AND I LOVE PIP. AS A MATTER OF FACT HE JUST CALLED HE. HE IS WORIED ABOUT HIS BEST FRIEND BUTTERS. HE IS IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND KENNY. YES I HAVE A FUCKING BEST FRIEND, JUST CUZ IM THE MOTHERFUCKING SON OF FUCKING SATAN, DOSE NOT MEAN I CAN NOT HAVE FRIENDS. MOST PPL ARE LIKE "HEY DAMIEN HOW CAN YOU THE ANIT-CHRIST AND HAVE FRIENDS AND BE DATING PIP. WELL TO THEM PPL FUCK YOU. I FUCKING LOVE PIP YOU ASS, GO TO HELL AND LET MY DAD HURT YOU. BUT TO WHERE I WAS KENNY DOSE LIKE BUTTERS AND I TOLD THAT FUCKER TO TELL HIM. THEY ARE MEETING UP TOMARROW AND ME AND PIP ARE GOING TO SPY ON THEM. AND IF KENNY DOSE NOT MAKE A MOVE I WILL KICK HIS ASS. BUT I CANT DO THAT TO BUTTERS HE IS ONE OF THE NICESS PERSON I HAVE EVER MET. HE WOULD DIE IF I DID ANY THING TO KENNY. AND IF I DID ANY TIHNG TO HURT BUTTERS PIP WOULD TRY TO KILL ME. I KNOW WHO COULD KILL THE SON OF SATAN, WELL HIS PISSED OFF ANGLE ON EARTH BOYFRIEND. PIP IS SCARY WHEN HE IS MAD.

WELL I GOT STUFF TO DO SO

FUCK YOU

DAMIEN


	5. Chapter 5

7-14-13(Dylan)

Dear Diary,

Im Dylan, but most call me Red Goth. Me and my boyfriend Mike was gose by Vampir where with Raven whos real name is Stan but he dose not use it with us and his boyfriend Evan who most call Curly Goth or Tall Goth. But we where just hanging out went we saw Kenny and Butters making out. I know Im kinda happy for them. I know goths are not sapose to have feeling but since we have found love we have feelings now. Even Georgie, who most call KinderGoth (even thought he is older now) now has love with Ike. It was crazy at frist because when they frist got together Raven had just turned goth and was dating Kyle with is Ike's older bother. We all toghter Ike was going to leave Georgie but no he turned goth/vampire and started going by Shadow. By the way Butters is vamp again so he and Kenny will be hanging with us now. Oh ya Butters gose my Night when he is vamp. Oh Kenny is goth and gose by Rain.

so here is a list of the goth and vamps

Dylan-Red Goth

Mike-Vampir

Raven-Stan

Evan-Curly Goth

Georgie-KingerGoth

Shadow-Ike

Nigth-Butters

Rain-Kenny

the couples are

Dylan X Mike

Raven X Evan

Georgie X Shadow

Night X Rain

Oh one more thing we all share this so we might just pick up where the other left off.

bye

Dylan


	6. Chapter 6

7-14-13(Mike)

Dear Diary,

It's Mike. Yes Im dating Dylan and you know what I love him.

Ok now to why I came here. So Night and Rain are now dating. Yes I know it is about time. I was leaning into a kiss with my baby, when out of no where they walked by us. I stopped and fangirl so hard. But Dylan pulled me into the kiss for I did not embarras our friends. I lmilted into the kiss because I love him so much. YES DYLAN I LOVE YOU! The on;y reson I fangirled is that they are so cute together. Im glad that he stopped me becuase they stopped making out and came over during the kiss. **WILL YOU TWO STOP WITH THE MAKING OUT FOR ONCE. **Kenny said. Dylan told him **I LIKE YOU ARE ONE TO FUCKING TALK AT LEAST WE DID NOT JUST GET TOGETHER. WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR TWO YEARS. **This made me blush like crazy. Man I love Dylan so much.

well im going to go

i love you dylan

bye mike


	7. Chapter 7

7-15-13(Raven)

Dear Diary

Hi. Raven here. So most are asking why I ended up with Evan. Well to tell you the truth. He stopped me from killing myself. Well I was already hating my life but then Kyle just had to go and make it even harder on me. I was hanging out with the Goths one day. Then out of nowhere Kyle showed up and just dumped me. He did not even tell me why. So I just broke down. It was just so out of nowhere. The others tried to make me feel better but it did not help at all. After two hours of trying to make me feel better and it not helping, I just went hope. Evan took me. We where in his car, he was still trying to make me feel better, but it was to no luck. Then for a few days I did not come out of my room or answer my phone. So Evan came to house. He could not get in with the door. So he came in the window. I was trying to hang myself. He ran up to me and cut the rope ans told me not to kill myself. I told him Why i have no one that loves me. He pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back. He pulled away ans said yes you do I love you.

well that's how me and Evan got toghter

bye Raven


	8. Chapter 8

7-15-13(Shadow)

Hi. I know why my bother broke up with Raven. Sp he asked me to come and right it for you guys know why he ended up with the love of his life. Well my bother, which i can not longer stand to call him by his name unless I have to because of what he did to my friend. Well the reason he broke up with Raven is that,(with is kinda sick) is that he is in love with fat ass. Yes my bother is in love with Eric Cartman. Like I said it is kinda sick. And ya Eric is gay but really Kyle. Do you really think he would like you back. He acts like he hates you. And on told of that you acted like you hated him.

Sorry I got to go

we have a show to play

FUCK YOU KYLE

byr Shadow


	9. Chapter 9

7-16-13(Kyle)

Hi. So yes Im in love with Cartman. Ike was sp pissed at me when he found out that was why i broke up with his friend. But I can't help that I feel in love with him. And yes I did fell bad when Evan shown up at my door and told me that he tried to kill himself. but at least Evan got there in time to stop him. im glad they are together now. Mabey one day we can be friends again. i would like to but i dont think the goths/vamps would like to any time soon. oh by the way I sent Cartman a text asking him to be my boyfriend so Im just waiting for a reply. i had a wait a little bit after the break up for i did not seem like a hoe. IM SORRY STAN I JUST DID NOT LOOVE YOU ANY MORE. IM REALLY SORRY. I HOPE IT GOES GOOD WITH EVAN.

well im going to wait on the text

love Kyle


	10. Chapter 10

7-16-13(Eric)

Dear Diary.

I have to say it Im gay. Yes I Eric Cartman am gay. I like this one guy. It is Kyle. Yes the jew. But he just dumped Stan out of no where so mabey he is not gay after all. i hope that is ont the case and that he jsut did not like Stan any more. im thinki9ng about telling him that I like him but I dont want to make him mad, that jew is fucking scary when he is mad. Plus his bother is one of those scary goths now just like Stan. what happens if they come after me because of Kyle.

OMG KYLE JUST TEXTED ME. He asked me to be his. Yay. YES KYLE YES!

i headed to his house

bye Eric


	11. Chapter 11

3-21-13(Evan)

Dear Diary

Hi. It has been five days seens Kyle and Eric have started going out. Raven did not take it well. He has been in a funk even seens he found out that they where going out. No he did not try to kill his self again. Yes I am keeping a eye on him. No I am not mad at Raven for being upset, he was in love with this guy at one time. But he loves me now so I dont have to worry about that. It just hit him hard that he was dumped for Eric.

bye evan

_**hay guys i have a poll **_**up on prfile for the next two in the Dear Diary**

**-clarissa**


	12. Chapter 12

7-25-13(Georgie)

Dear Diary,

Hi guys. Yes I dont talk much at all. But lately I hae been talking more. The past two years have been the best time of my live. And the resone for that is Shadow. I love him so much. I know he loves me back. I know we are only sixteen but I asked him to marry me last night and he said yes. I know great right. Saddly thats means I will have the ass that hurt Raven as a brother but I love Shadow so much that I am willing to live with it.

_SHADOW HERE. YA I LOVE GEORGIE SO MUCH. THERE WAS NO WAY I WOULD OF TOLD HIM NO. YES HE DOSE NOT LIKE MY BROTHER BUT I DONT MUCH EAITHER SO THAT DID NOT STOP ME._

LOVE GEORGIE AND SHADOW

_**sorry i have not been updating as much as i wanted. my charger broke so i had to get a new on and now im sick. plez vote for gthe next two because i would like to start once this one hits chapter 20 but if there is not a clear winner i cant do that so plez vote for i can do 2 and 3, 3 will start when 2 hits chapter 20**_

_**- loce you guys clarissa**_


	13. Chapter 13

7-25-13(Tweek)

Dear Diary,

Hi its Tweek. No Im not on drugs, I just drink alot of coffee. My boyfriend Craig is helping me drink coffee. Well I have been dating Craig for a long time now. We live together now. I love him so much. I dont know what I would do with out him. He gives he everything I need. We are going to get married next week. Yes I am marring Craig. So starting next week I will be Tweek Tucker. I am so happy. There is one more thing I am pregnent. We do not know the sex yet we are going to wait to we have to the baby.

Well I have to go to the doctor

bye

love Tweek


	14. Chapter 14

**ok guys i do not have a computer that i can right on for the moment, so for now this story and the dear diary is a hiatsis. when i gert a computer that is better i will update again. i will still be writing my other storys but i can not update right now. i will update as soon as i get a better computer, or make it where mine will work better. the olny resone i am not doing this one is because is a diary on the spot one and i use the real date for it. sorry guys i will do my best. **

**-clarissa**


	15. Chapter 15

ok guys... im going to stop this story this was somthing i did for fun and it just is not fun anymore. im sorry im going to focus on my other stories now.


End file.
